Broken Wing
by Jaded Angel
Summary: E/D, J/H, & D/H. Really, really Angsty, no happy ending. Fair warning. It's set in the future. and it has a lot of depth. So read it, give it a chance. Just remember, angst and depth... R&R and I hope you get into it. Read the Author's note :)


**_Disclaimer: _** Don't own anythign but the song/Poem :) That 70's Show belongs to it's rightful owners.

**_Author's Notes:_** E/D, J/H, & D/H. It's very very ANGSTY! No really happy ending. But it has depth. It set 15 years into the future. See what happened. Don't expect anything from this story, you will be surprised. I guarantee it :) I really was going to write a happy ending kind of story, but not in the best of moods. ((they ate my ice cream))… So I wrote something that made my heart and soul hurt :*(  But it has a lot of depth to it. The song/poem was written before I worte the story so it might not go along with the story that well :-/…Just read and see how you like it. I see the flames… I really do. But if ur gonna flame… be semi-nice… pwease… :) Well I hope you enjoy. R&R :)

_Love to love you should be out by early next week. Not sure how many chapters though. _

****

**_Ángel_**

****

_She sat there,_

_Ringlets in her hair._

_And I couldn't help but stare._

_She's got her halo up,_

_And she's shining bright,_

_But poor little Angel,_

_Went and got her wing broke in the fight._

I watched her from the end of the drive way. Her hair was down, moving softly with the breeze. She hadn't changed too much, she just looked older. 

And why shouldn't she? 

I hadn't seen her in five years. Not since the fight, not since the break-up, not since I heard she was dating my *best* friend. 

There was no reason to see her. I didn't want to see her. She is the one who called it off; she wanted the one last ho-rah. So why should I go out of my way to see her?

But I had to see her. I had to see them all. And I had to smile and pretend like I wanted to see them all. I didn't want to see them. I avoided them for the past five years. Well… almost all of them. 

Some things never change.

Not her though. She changed quite a bit. And I was wondering if she had been changing before the fight, before it all happened. Had I just not noticed the tiny little wrinkles around her eyes? Had I not noticed the wisdom in her eyes? Did I really have to stand back all those years ago and look at her? Maybe she hadn't changed as much as I assumed. Maybe I changed… and she just got a little bit older. 

As my thoughts rambled together, I saw *him* come and lean against the car she was sitting on. I saw his lips move, and faintly heard her laughter. It's not like we were terribly far away from each other, I just wasn't paying attention to the sounds. Only the scene. 

God, she looked beautiful. Why did it all get screwed up? Why did she walk away? And for once… she was wrong. Because it was her fault. Their blame wasn't on me for once, just their pity. 

So why hadn't I left the side of my car and walked up the damn driveway. 

I saw them kiss. And her smile afterwards.

"That's why." I mumbled to myself softly. 

I heard another car pull up behind my black Lincoln. I saw the tall, dark skin man, stepped out of the car. He had Armani on, and was holding a bulky car phone. He threw it down and straightened his tie.

"Hey Fez." I said, no real emotion evident in my voice. He looked at me, then at my car. He smirked, in his good-natured way. He then looked back at me. Judging me. Not that I cared. I was in my own Armani, with my own car phone, with my own big important job, and with a brand new Lincoln. He had nothing on me. But I saw him smile, that lit up his eyes.

"Hey Eric."

_I watched her from the end of the drive way. She hair was down, moving softly with the breeze. She hadn't changed too much. She _

_She's sitting with her hands in her face,_

_Held up straight by a bag of lies._

_And she's got this little thing about her,_

_She hates to cry. _

_She always says I love you to him,_

_I could have helped her mend._

_Poor little Angel got her wing broken again._

"Not heading up to the party?" He asked, his accent still evident in his voice.

"Um… I am. I want to see how much longer it'll take to pop that one vein on Red's forehead." I laughed, Fez joined in after a few seconds.

"I want to see everyone. Come on. You'll be here for the whole week, right? I'm sure you'll see Red's vein pop." And we laughed some more.

"Ok Fez." I stood off my car and began heading up the drive way. Fez tight next to me. 

I surveyed the scene, having a better view.

"There's Donna." I looked at the car. There she was alright. She still hadn't taken notice of me and Fez. Go figure. "Donna!" I heard Fez say next to me. Both Donna and Hyde turned to me and Fez.

"Fez! Eric!" Donna said excitedly. She slid off the car and hugged Fez and me. I patted her back slightly. I wanted to hug her back, but there was too much *left over* in our, for lack of a better word, relationship.

"Hey Guys!" Hyde said shaking both of our hands. He was in his usual jeans and a tee-shirt. Oh yeah, he had a *big* important job. You could tell with the way he dressed.

"So…?" Fez said, as the tension lightly feel upon the four of us.

"Kelso and Jackie are here!" Donna. She had the best smile in the world. She point towards the porch and then the garage.

I followed her quick fingers. Jackie was sitting on the porch talking to an old neighbor. And Kelso was in the garage with his arm around some blonde bimbo and was talking to Bob and Joanne. I nodded my head numbly.

"How are you two?" It came out of my mouth in a rush. I guess it didn't register with my brain that I was talking. But the question took them by surprise. Even Fez was a bit taken back. Can't the heartbroken Executive ask a simple question?

"Um… we're good…" Donna nodded, looking to Hyde. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're…um… great."

"So, any plans? Like… marriage?" Again, nothing was fully registering with my brain.

I saw Donna squirm slightly with the question. Hyde was visibly having issues with an answer. Fez looked like he was trying to find this as an uncomfortable silence or as an act of amusement. I saw the corners of his mouth go towards a smirk. He always loved amusement.

"I… we… never really discussed it." Donna answered. She was still squirming slightly, especially with Hyde's arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm… Five years and you two haven't discussed it? Go figure." I said it without mercy. And then I walked off. Not to far, just to the kitchen door. Where I saw Jackie, looking towards Donna and them, and then at me.

"Do I want to know?" I heard her say as my mind buzzed with my previous actions.

"I told them off." I heard myself mumble.

"Good."

_It's not the first time I've seen her,_

_I've loved her since we met._

_But somewhere she got lost,_

_And now she's with him._

_I've got a bag full of feelings, I can't forget._

I sat with the cup of coffee in my hands. I had been in the kitchen for ten minutes. Jackie sat across from me with her own cup of coffee. 

She had changed as well. Not that this surprised me. She looked more mature. She was wearing a black skirt, heels, and a lavender blouse. I saw her black blazer jacket on the porch from my seat at the table. Her hair was tied up. Which added to the years in her face. 

"How does it feel to be Dr. Jackie Burkhardt?" I asked smiling. She laughed softly.

"Oh, tons of fun. Long hours, on call 24/7… it's just… fun."

"You get to deal with kids all day." I laughed.

"Kids are rough," She laughed.

"On the subject of kids… how's yours?" I said, I loved talking to Jackie. She was the only one I kept in touch with. We shared the same lost. 

The love of our lives.

"He's good." Jackie smiled. She took put her purse and threw down a small picture. She sat there with a little boy in her arms. He was literally a shade lighter then her, with a mop of unruly curly hair, that was cute down a bit. He had his father's hair, eyes, and to what I knew of him, attitude.

"He's perfect." I finally said. I loved Jackie's kid as if he was my own. I hadn't seen him in a year, but I had called him on his birthday and sent him a hundred dollars. To put some away and spend the rest.

"Yeah, he's with my mother. I just… I couldn't bring him here." She said shaking her head, putting the picture away.

"I wouldn't be able to bring him hear either." I said. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Eric?" I looked at her. "Where… where did it go wrong?"

"I don't know." 

Oh, but I knew, I knew where it wrong.  

Everyone was right, college changes everything. I was engaged to Donna, I lived with Donna. Everything was perfect. Jackie and Hyde got back together. Fez and Laurie were happily married. Kelso, well Kelso was… himself. Nothing really new with him. But everything else was _perfect_. 

That is, until Donna began "exploring herself." She took more writing classes. She took new interests in anything and everything writing. She got a summer job. She was a dedicated writer. 

I respected that.  I was getting into business.

Then came to ultimatum. She wanted a "break." I would give this girl anything. So I gave her the break. She wanted to explore. And maybe, I did too.

So, in came Paul, John, Jeffery, Thomas, Cory, Shawn, and Samuel. They were all exploring the world of writing. All wanted to be journalist. They all had a *future* similar to Donna's *planed future.*

And I turned into a back up plan.

And before I knew it, I had my own plans. And my plans came with people too. But there was only two other people. Lucy and Beyonce. But… they didn't compare to Donna. Lucy lasted two months, and Beyonce lasted ten months. And that was one year.

After college I got a job at this stock place. Donna got a job at a local newspaper. We began dating solely again. Trying to capture the "magic" once again. And after four years. I asked her to marry me again.

The engagement lasted three years. And she broke it off. 

She couldn't go through with it. And she just picked up and left.

I didn't hear from her in a year. 

Then I got a call… from a crying Jackie. At that point I hadn't talked to Jackie in three years. But she was frantic.

Hyde cheated on her… with Donna. And Jackie was pregnant… with Hyde's kid. 

I was devastated.

My fiancé ran off, into the arms of my best friend. Who, literally, a decade before had tried to steal her away from me. 

The irony in it all.

I confronted Donna and Hyde. This ended with a fist fight with Hyde, and me moving to New York. Jackie moved in with me briefly. Having left Hyde, without telling him he was a father.

Jackie moved out after little Steven Luke Burkhardt was born. I'm proud to say Little Stevie got his middle name from his god father. After that Jackie and I stayed close. I was there when she gave birth to the kid. I wasn't leaving her life.

So there it is the story of my life. 

The twists and ironies. I didn't know I be lead down that road. I was suppose to be marry to the girl of my dreams with a kid or two running around. Not single living in a one bedroom apartment.

If I had known, I would have done something different.

"Thinking about her?" I looked at Jackie. I totally forgot where I was. Jackie looked at me with her big brown eyes, I saw the understanding. I smiled.

"What makes you think that?" 

"You haven't talked in the past fifteen-minutes." She smiled, sadly, remembering her own thoughts.

"You didn't either." I said matter of fatly. She sighed.

"I guess we can't help it." She laughed bitterly.

"Help what?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Loving them."

_Such a pretty figure,_

_With such a shimmering face._

_My Angel could have made it._

_But she just got lost, and found him,_

_And all he knows is how to use._

_So what do you say to an Angel, _

_Who's been abused?_

I sat in the living room. After my mother came in to show Jackie her new China set. And dad brought in the old war "heroes," I decide to escape towards the front of the house.

I heard the kitchen door open. I turned my head slightly. And there she stood, smiling slightly.

"Hi." Her voice sounded worn.

"Hey." I said leaning back on the couch. "Got tired of his arm draped around your shoulder?"

"I deserve that…" She said, sitting in the arm chair by the kitchen door.

"No… you deserve to be engaged to someone *twice* and have that person run away. And find themselves in *your* best friends arm. While *your* BEST friend's girlfriend is pregnant with *HIS* child. You deserve *that* pain." I said, looking at her. Five years of anger built higher then the Empire state building itself. 

"Jackie's… she was pregnant?" She stuttered out.

"Yes!" I sneered at her. "Too busy in the *arms* of my best friend to notice *your* best friend had some stuff going on."

"Eric… I…"

"No…" I said, shooting a glare at her. "Whatever you're going to say, is NOT good enough. Nothing you *ever* say will be good enough. You don't even *know* how I'm feeling." I said, looking at her. "For once. Let it be about me! I gave you the break. I gave you the writing obsession. I gave you the job. I gave you the seven years, and the first time around. Let me have the pain. Let me just suffer." I stood up, and grabbed my jacket. I was going back to my hotel. I would call my mom tonight. And then call up Jackie.

"Eric…" 

"Donna… I'm not going to be your pillar anymore. For once, I'm the one with the broken wing. But, I just, I don't want to fly." And that was it. I remember opening the door. And I remember the sound of the sob escaping her lips, and the door closing.

_She's sitting with her hands in her face,_

_Held up straight by a bag of lies._

_And she's got this little thing about her,_

_She hates to cry. _

_She always says I love you to him,_

_I could have helped her mend._

_Poor little Angel got her wing broken again._

I laid on my hotel bed. My shirt unbutton and my tie hanging from my neck. It was past one o'clock. I had just got off the phone with Jackie. She wasn't mad that I told Donna about the pregnancy. She was more relieved then angry.

Though we both knew that Hyde would either end up at my hotel or hers to discuss his son. And Jackie still might not be able to deal with that. But she simply shrugged and said it didn't matter. I'm at least assuming she shrugged. Knowing her, and the way I know her, she had shrugged.

I stared at the ceiling. I missed my apartment. And Donut, my beagle, a present Jackie had given to me after she moved out. At least I knew my neighbor would take good care of him. 

So instead of living with Donna, a few kids, a bigger house, commuting to the city… I live *in* the city, with a dog, and I'm *single*. Yes… that's the *real* dream, right there.

Being back in Point Place was too many memories. Such as this hotel. This was the hotel me and Donna came too after we got engaged. The first time. 

The second time it was just a celebration of champagne.

Though, I did miss Donna. Past the revenge, the anger, the hurt, the pain, the hate, the love, the regrettful-ness, past it all, I missed her. I missed what could have been. And whether or not you can or can't do that, I could care less. 

She was *my* star, my Angel. I was the one who gave her the natural highs. I taught her to fly time and time again. I believed in her dreams. I believed in her. And maybe we were too young. And maybe I was some pawn in a bigger game. But I still love her. 

So what did Hyde have? A girlfriend? A promising future? He was going to be a father! But he didn't know… but still… he knew what Donna had. And Donna knew what he had. Me and Jackie respective fully.

Yet… they are together… while Jackie and I are holding on to nothing.

I would like to point out… this sucks.

And my Angel with the broken wings… screwed me over.

Big time.

_She's sitting on the hood, waiting for her ride,_

_If only he stop drinking, _

_And make up some new lies._

_But she still has a halo,_

_And the stunning little smile,_

_But Angel has a problem,_

_Her wing's been broken for a while._

I sat next to Jackie at the small square table, at a local diner, near both of our hotels. She had called and asked me to have breakfast with her and Hyde. Donna wouldn't be there, and she didn't want to tell Hyde, anything, without me there. 

So here we were waiting for Hyde to show up. Jackie was clearly nervous. She's so clairvoyant sometimes. I had to put my hand over hers to stop it from shaking.

"Thanks." She whispered. I nodded and smiled reassuringly. I looked towards the door to see our visitor.

Hyde looked like a wreck. His hair was more unruly then usual. His jeans were wrinkled. His shirt was wrinkled. The only things not wrinkled were his boots and his jean jacket. 

It was like looking at a picture from fifteen years ago. He looked almost exactly like he did when he was eighteen. Just older. 

Some new wrinkles in the face, softer eyes, messier hair. He still had a "fit" body, so he was still in shape. But I was staring at an older eighteen year old Hyde. 

That… sounded intelligent.

"What's he doing here?" Hyde said sitting across from Jackie, glancing at me.

"He's my best friend and the god father of my child, why wouldn't he be here?" Jackie said in her eerily calm voice, that I had learned to fear.

"He *knew* about the kid?" Hyde said, in a vicious whisper.

"I lived with him from month two to after Steven turned four months."

"Steven?" Hyde repeated. His tone softer.

"Yes, Steven Luke Burkhardt." Jackie said, her tone lower, sadder. Hyde looked over at me.

"You still like Star Wars?"

"Duh!" I said. And then put a hand over Jackie's.

"Wait… did you two… get together?" Hyde stuttered out. Me and Jackie looked at each other and laughed.

"No, stupid! I didn't have a place to live. I moved in with Eric, he had a spare room."

"Now an office." I said correctly her. She nodded.

"Do you have a picture?" Hyde asked. Jackie nodded, no longer smiling. She reached into her bag and brought out a picture of Stevie from last year. I recognized it 'cause I took it. "He looks exactly like me."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"He's… five right?"

"Yeah." Jackie said, nodding her head gently.

"Has he ever asked about me?" 

"Well, maybe not exactly you, but he has asked about his *real* daddy. I told him you were exploring the world. One day you come back, and we'd all live happily ever after." I said the tears building in her eyes. I don't think that story was created just to comfort Stevie. I think it was there to comfort her too.

"He… wouldn't he grow out of that?" Hyde asked. Cautiously.

"I was going to tell him ya died." I saw the corners of her mouth twitched. She would never tell Stevie his father die. If anything she would point at me and say I'm the father.

"You were not." Hyde said staring at the picture. "He's gorgeous."

"I know."

"He has your eyes, your smile."

"I know."

"He's… just… perfect." Hyde said, breathless.

"I know." Jackie said smiling sadly, nodding her head.

"Jackie… why didn't you tell me?"

"When? I found out *that* day. Did you want me to tell you after I saw you kissing my, at the time, *best* friend, or after you told me you thought it would be best if we split?"  She said her voice now angry. I was just the observer. I was sitting here incase Jackie jumped up and flung herself across the table to try and strangle Hyde. Oh… and for support/comfort.

"I'm sorry." Hyde said. "But I didn't know what to do! We were so close to getting married, having a family. I got scared. How was I going to handle having a family? And then Donna came, looking for you. She was running away too. It made perfect sense. We were both scared. You and Foreman were ready for the commitment. Donna was just like me." Hyde said slamming his fist on the table.

Wow was I ever happy I agreed to come here.

"You were scared? Steven, I walked in on my fiancé kissing my maid of honor. I was pregnant, you wanted to bail. I had NO WHERE to GO. I was scared. And now I'm raising a five-year-old, working at a hospitable, sitting here yelling at my ex boyfriend. No, I was scared. You, were just a coward." Jackie whispered angrily to Hyde. 

She was trembling slightly. I wanted to just grab her and hug her and call Hyde a jerk. But this wasn't my battle. No… it was hers. 

Hyde sat there and just stared at her. He looked down at the picture. I saw the tear roll down his face.

"Steven, I'm sorry I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you. At least not when it comes to you and Donna. But, my mom is bringing Stevie to Point place tomorrow. Would you like to come to the park with me and him?" 

"You wouldn't mind?" Hyde looked up from the picture.

"No… maybe it's time Stevie's father came home from his world travels." I could see Jackie trembling.

"I would like to come home from traveling." Hyde said. I just looked at them. 

Hyde stood up. "Thanks, for seeing me, and for letting me see him." He tried to hand the picture back to Jackie.

"No, that's ok. Keep it. And um… bring a camera tomorrow." She smiled, softly. Hyde took her chin in his hand and kissed her gently on the lips. When they parted I saw him smile.

"I will. Thank you." And he walked out. 

Jackie turned her head and looked at me. She looked confused, scared, lonely, and hurt. She looked like I felt. 

And then the sob escaped. And I brought her into a hug. This is why I was here.

"I love him so much."

"I know, I know." I said as she sobbed into my shirt.

_She's sitting with her hands in her face,_

_Held up straight by a bag of lies._

_And she's got this little thing about her,_

_She hates to cry. _

_She always says I love you to him,_

_Wish I could go and help her mend._

_Poor little Angel got her wing broken again._

I walked into my child home. I had to pick up a few boxes Red had saved for me in the basement. I used the front door, knowing the slider would have been locked, and I wanted to go up to my old room and see what was left in there. Other then a bunch of memories I left behind. 

I walked in and saw a certain red-head on the couch.

"How'd you get in?" I said closing the door behind me.

"Um… I kinda borrowed the key from Hyde." Donna smiled.

"Figures." I said under my breath. But she caught it.

"I…um… me and Steven broke up, last night."

"Boo hoo." I said sarcastically going towards the kitchen.

"No, Eric, wait." I stopped and turned around to look at her. She stood next to the couch, looking at me. Her big green eyes were wide, and scared. 

"What?" I said flatly. I didn't want to look at her. I didn't want some big elaborate apology. I didn't need the hug good bye.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have abused you like that, for all those years."

"Most of my life Donna." I said, putting my hand on the kitchen door, still looking at her.

"It was never about Hyde, or other guys. You were my dream catcher. You always believed in me. You gave me the world, and then some. I'm so sorry for taking advantage of that. But… come on, it was college. Everyone was right. We… should have dealt with college and then decided about wedding plans."

"We did that." I said bluntly. "We broke up during college, went out again after four years, and were engaged for three. Then I get a phone call from a girl I hadn't talked to in … THREE years. To tell me my fiancé, who ran away for four months, was sleeping with her fiancé. I'm sorry doesn't cut it." 

 "Eric! Look, I was stupid ok. But… I wanted to really do something with my life. Really get out there. Everyone knew what they were doing—"

"But I didn't?" I cute her off. "Why could you really do something with me? Why could you take me along for the ride? I knew who I was and where I was going, and I was *ready* to follow you and help you find yourself and your future. But was I really just not good enough."

"I'm sorry!" She shouted. "That's what was wrong! You knew _who_ you _were. You knew __where you were _going_! I didn't. I thought I did. And when you would sit and talk about the companies begging for you… I just… I didn't want to be the housewife."_

"One, I never said begging… two, you would never be a housewife, you can't cook, and three… you had jobs lined up too."

"Did you ever notice while you were mentioning names, I wasn't? I didn't have any jobs."

"You are just one big lie aren't you?" I said sitting in my father's old chair.

"Eric, I thought I knew where I was going. I thought. Hey, I'm going to be a writer, a wife, a mother, and I was going to really be there for my family. And then College came and I just got swept away with everything. The new people, the teachers, the laid back world, the high stress world. It was all so new, so fun. I got new plans, and new futures. And I changed. But you, you didn't change, you didn't get swept away. And while you were looking at me lovingly, and standing behind all my decisions I was trying to break free and just, escape."

"Well you did it. You escaped, you're free. So, did you find yourself? You have the next forty years of your life planned out? Was it all worth it? Dammit, I hope so." I opened the door again. But I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Eric…" I turned my head slowly, only to be met with her lips on mine.

_She always says I love you to him,_

_If only that was me, _

_I wish she could just see, _

_I could have helped her mend._

_But poor little Angel got her wing broken again. _

When the kiss broke off I stared intently at the red head vixen. She stepped back a step or two and put her fingers to her lips, she looked a tad shocked at herself.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, looking at her.

"I… I don't… know. It just… happened." She stuttered out and sat on the couch. 

So this is how Jackie must have felt. Confused, hurt, love, hate, pain, and yet hope. That last, shred of hope. That's what was making her hurt, the hope that neither of us have been able to forget.

"Donna… it was… wrong." I started and she looked at me, a bit hurt.

"You can't take a kiss back!" She said jumping up.

"I'm not trying too. Have the damn kiss for all I care. But we can't kiss and make up. It's not like high school. This wasn't a normal fight. You call off our engagement… twice!"

"Eric! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" 

And we were met with more silence.

"Why… why didn't we stay friends?"

"First time was because you whore around with every other guy. And the second time you slept with my *best* friend. Are you seeing a pattern?"

"I just wasn't ready to… buckle down to a high school dream. I wanted to escape. And I did. And the second time… I felt like I was just going back to when it was the six of us in the basement. I didn't want to go back there." She had tears rolling down her face. 

And again I ask the question, all those years ago, before all the crap happened, should I have just stood back and looked at her? She wasn't my Donna. She wasn't Hyde's Donna. She wasn't Paul, or John's Donna. She was her own Donna. This is what she had been all those years ago; this is what she had become seconds ago. This was Donna.

But… I was ready to live the dream. I'm still ready to live the dream. And to her, it's a stupid dream we made up for ourselves to escape the harsh reality of life. So… I hadn't changed, but why did she have too?

"Well Donna, I don't either, not anymore. I only had one really dream Donna. I just wanted to be with you. I didn't care if it followed our high school rule or college rules. I didn't care if you wanted to travel the world or settle down with kids. I was ready to go where ever you took me. As long I was with you."

"Eric." She said, sitting down and staring up at me.

"No Donna. I love you, that won't ever change. But the fact that you thought I was going to tie you down, when I encouraged you to fly, well… I'm sorry isn't good enough." 

And I walked out the door. And as the fall breeze caught me, I leaned against the door. 

I'd come back later to pick up the pieces of my past life.

_I wish she could just see, _

_I could have helped her mend._

_But poor little Angel got her wing broken again. _

And in my head, there will always be the days where we sat in the basement. Donna on the couch, laughing with a Popsicle in her hand. Kelso and Fez fighting/arguing/playing a game on the table. Hyde sitting in his chair whispering his conspiracies with Jackie. And me just sitting next to Donna. My arm around her shoulder, joking around with the gang.

Because in my head, none of us left the basement. I'm still making the sarcastic remarks. Hyde is still with his conspiracies. Kelso is still saying dumb things, and getting poked in the eye. Jackie is still sitting down giggling with her care-free eyes. Fez is still talking about the sex dream he had with Samantha or Jeanie. And Donna is still sitting on the couch, making comments to everything going around her.

That was never going to change. We were still the same kids in the basement. The ones who got high. The Rebel, the scrawny kid, the stupid kid, the smart girl, the cheerleader, and the foreign kid. 

And whether I married Donna. Or Hyde and Jackie got back together. Or Fez and Kelso agreed on whose boobs were better. We were the same gang, that got respect and ridicule in high school.

We were still the basement kids. 

We were just older.

I picked up the last box in the basement and headed towards the door. I'd be back for Christmas. I always was. I don't think I'd ever truly leave the basement. And neither would they.

As I walked to the door, a small photograph fell from my box.

Hyde was sitting on the couch arm, Jackie on his lap. His arms protectively around her waist. Both staring at the camera smiling. Fez was sitting next to them. His elbow on Jackie's thigh, while his head tilted on his fist, smiling at my mom. Me and Donna sitting next to each other. My arm wrapped around her shoulders, her head upon mine. And Kelso sitting on the other arm chair, with a paddle ball in his hand. And we were all smiling. We were all happy. 

We were all young, livin' in the basement dreams.

_But poor little Angel got her wing broken again. _


End file.
